ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Morgan Johnson (franchise)
Morgan Johnson is an American spy film franchise, being distributed by Paramount Pictures since December 6th, 1992. Synopsis A high-ranking agent fights threats out to conquer or destroy Earth. Films Michelle Pfeiffer era #''Morgan Johnson: Top Agent'' (1992) #''Morgan Johnson: Truth'' (1994) #''Morgan Johnson: New Age'' (1996) #''Morgan Johnson: Silver and Gold'' (1998) #''Morgan Johnson: Behind the Wall'' (2000) Neve Campbell era #''Morgan Johnson: Pentagon'' (2003) #''Morgan Johnson: Uprising'' (2005) #''Morgan Johnson: War'' (2007) #''Morgan Johnson: Vengeance'' (2009) #''Morgan Johnson: Little Sour Lies'' (2011) #''Morgan Johnson: Shadows'' (2013) Danielle Panabaker era #''Morgan Johnson: Blackhole'' (2016) #''Morgan Johnson: Armada'' (2018) #''Morgan Johnson: Ghosts'' (2020) # Characters Main *'/Morgan Johnson/' (played by Michelle Pfeiffer until 2000, Neve Campbell from 2003 until 2013 and since 2016) - a high-ranking agent of one of the world's best spy agencies. Supporting *'The Head' (played by until 2000, from 2003 until 2013 and since 2016) - the head of International Organization of Peace who wants to TBD. *'IQ' (played by until 2000, from 2003 until 2013 and since 2016) - the International Organization of Peace's head scientist who often shows some gadgets and other tools. *'Ryan Morrison' (played by Matthew Broderick until 2000, James Franco from 2003 until 2013 and since 2016) - a reckless agent who is Morgan's on and off love interest, sometimes joining her on her missions, often providing some and and equipment to help her. Michelle Pfeiffer era *'Justin Core' (played by ) - a calculating agent who teams up with Morgan to stop Jonathan. * Neve Campbell era *'Peyton' (played by ) - a tough agent who is assigned to aid Morgan to find out where Xavier Blackmoon is located and to hunt him down. *'Nathaniel Pixz' (played by ) - TBD * *'Evan Oxus' (played by Ryan Reynolds) - a reckless agent who TBD. * * Danielle Panabaker era *'Shao Kun' (played by ) - a Chinese agent who aids Morgan in TBD. * Antagonists *'The Doctor' (played by until 2000, from 2003 until 2013 and Emma Stone since 2016) - a mysterious cloaked figure who has control over several TBD. Michelle Pfeiffer era *'Jonathan Moore' (played by Tom Hanks) - a terrorist who aims to gain power through stealing an atomic bomb and use it to get power throughout the world. **'Blankface' (played by ) - Jonathan's main henchman who shows barely any emotion TBD. *'Damian Shaw' (played by Michael Douglas) - a corrupt businessman who sells illegal weapons to several powerful figures TBD. **'Emily' (played by Kim Basinger) - Damian's assistant who is TBD. *'Lauren Saint' (played by Carrie Fisher) - a cultist who believes that TBD. **'Andre Sacks' (played by ) - TBD *'Red' (played by Samuel L. Jackson) - a rather mysterious corporate hijacker who has a TBD. *'Anna Bloch' (played by ) - a former I.O.P. agent who TBD. Neve Campbell era *'Xavier Blackmoon' (played by ) - a terrorist leader who believes in natural selection and TBD. **'Vince' (played by ) - TBD *'Wilson Morningstar' (played by ) - a black supremacist who wants all TBD. *'Sofia Hunter' (played by ) - a scientist who goes mad and believes TBD. **'Anton' (played by Brad Garrett) - Sofia's TBD henchman who TBD. *'Anthony Willis' (played by ) - a more tragic villain who wants revenge on Morgan for accidentally killing his daughter during the fight aganist Sofia in the previous film. *'Selena Silverstone' (played by Amy Adams) - a human trafficker who is TBD. **'Kitty' (played by TBD) - Selena's ditzy henchwoman who TBD. *'Arnold Duske' (played by Dustin Hoffman) - a wheelchair bound old man who plans to use TBD. **'Elena' (played by TBD) - TBD Danielle Panabaker era *'Lily Morton' (played by ) - a mysterious hacker who leads the cyberterrorist organization known as Blackhole, being out to cause chaos mainly for fun. *'Ezekiel Rhodes' (played by Fred Savage) - a TBD drug lord who controls a network of TBD. **'Bruno' (played by ) - Ezekiel's brutal henchman who TBD. *'Christopher Franz' (played by ) - TBD * In other media Television Animated *''Name's Morgan Johnson'' (Nickelodeon, 2002-2006) *''Agent Johnson'' ( , 2017-present) *''The New Agent'' (Nickelodeon, 2020-present) Video games *''Morgan Johnson'' (2009) * Books * Comic books * Trivia *Similar to the James Bond film series, the characters are rebooted at a certain point. **In fact, the series' creators confirmed all those eras are distinct universes, with the Michelle Pfeiffer era being named the Origins Universe, Neve Campbell era being named Nexus Universe and the Danielle Panabaker era being named Hope Universe. ***The extended universe, which includes the Nickelodeon animated adaptions, the video games and the books, is usually named the Brightstar Universe, while the Agent Johnson universe is called the Darkstar Universe. *The villains usually die in their films. **Notable exceptions included the Doctor, Red, Anna Bloch, Sofia Hunter, Anthony Willis, Lily Morton, TBD. *The creators' decision to make the I.O.P. headquartered in Canada rather in the United States is due to the overuse of the country in media and the necessity to use a more neutral location for the organization. **Before settling in Canada, I.O.P. was to be headquarted in Switzerland. *Morgan's male companions are normally referred as "The Dudes". *The only villains who don't have henchmen are Red, Anna Bloch, Wilson Morningstar, Anthony Willis, TBD. Category:Franchises Category:Film series Category:Paramount Pictures Category:1992 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas